


It's at your feet that I'll shine

by RavenXavier



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Boot Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Power Imbalance, Rule 63, Unresolved Emotional Tension, even when they're honest they're still not saying things, fucked up relationship dynamics, vampire!R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenXavier/pseuds/RavenXavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> "I was wrong about you," she said in quiet amazement. "I thought - all this time, I was hiding who I was because I thought that surely you'd kill me the second you discovered - sorcerers hate vampires. You and your friends are always talking about equality between all, but never once have you talked of my kind in your Future. But you didn't try to harm me. You tested my loyalty."</em><br/> <br/><em>"No," Enjolras said. "I've never doubted your loyalty." </em> </p><p>(After Enjolras discovered Grantaire's true nature, they strike an unconventional deal in a definitely unconventional way)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's at your feet that I'll shine

**Author's Note:**

> I would ask you to be indulgent with me about this; I didn't manage to get someone to beta-read because of reasons, and it's the first time I try something remotely smutty (and by smutty i mean the boot worship thing, because I don't feel like this is very explicit sex...)
> 
> Anyway, this was born because of les mis fantastic week, and my curiosity about vampire!R. Also, I really wanted to read boot worship with girls e/r and I didn't find it, so I tried it myself. 
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Enjolras spotted Grantaire as soon as she set foot in the apartment. It wasn't hard; Grantaire wasn't trying to hide at all.

She was half-curled in one of Enjolras's armchair, looking wilder than she'd ever been in Enjolras's presence. Some of her dark hair had obviously been torn out, as well as her clothes - her shirt had been ripped out in the middle, and her dark purple bra was as visible as if she'd had no shirt at all. That, however, wasn't particularly shocking; Enjolras had seen many violent scenes and their aftermaths and in comparison Grantaire only seemed to have had one of the bar brawls she liked to brag about sometimes.

No, what made Enjolras freeze immediately was Grantaire's face. The pupil of her blue eyes had almost completely disappear, and she was looking at Enjolras with the sort of confused but feral expression of an animal in danger. Her lips were slightly opened, revealing teeth too large to belong to a human. There was still a bit of blood in the corner of her mouth and on her chin.

"Grantaire," Enjolras only said, careful to keep her tone neutral. "What are you doing here?"

"You did this," Grantaire said.

Enjolras only raised an eyebrow: "Did what?"

Grantaire was on her feet in less that the blink of an eye. She stumbled slightly - like she did when she was drunk, except it seemed more real this time because of course she only ever _pretended_ to be drunk; alcohol had no effect on vampires, after all. Enjolras didn't move, even when Grantaire took an other step towards her, far more confident and deceptively slow, almost _predatory_. The key with vampires was not to be scared, had explained Combeferre a very long time ago, and Enjolras couldn't have been less afraid of Grantaire. She knew the vampire wouldn't hurt her on purpose, and there was no risk of an accident, because Grantaire had just fed.

"How long have you known?" Grantaire asked.

"I wasn't sure until tonight," Enjolras answered truthfully.

Grantaire observed her in silence for a long moment. She wasn't breathing, which was maybe the most unnerving thing about her right now. Enjolras stayed calm, knowing she was more or less in control of the situation. She'd long established all the ways Grantaire could respond to what she'd done, and she was ready for every single one of them. Still, curiosity was nagging at her. What was Grantaire going to choose? And what would it mean for _her_ , afterwards? For _Les Amis_?

Grantaire finally shook her head, as if she was getting out of a dream, and took another step, gazing at her like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her teeth were of human size again, but her eyes were still dilated.

"I was wrong about you," she said in quiet amazement. "I thought - all this time, I was hiding who I was because I thought that surely you'd kill me the second you discovered - sorcerers hate vampires. You and your friends are always talking about equality between all, but never once have you talked of my kind in your Future. But you didn't try to harm me. _You tested my loyalty._ "

"No," Enjolras said. "I've never doubted your loyalty."

Grantaire looked taken aback. She frowned uncertainly.

"You send me that man," she declared, sounding falsely confident. "He told me he was sent by you - but he's one of your enemies. I know he is, you got angry about him just last month - you..."

"Did you kill him?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire tensed and looked at her searchingly. Enjolras only stared at her, carefully keeping any of her emotions out of her face.

"You weren't testing my loyalty," Grantaire finally whispered, sounding stunned all over again. "You were testing _my strengh._ "

This time she moved so fast that Enjolras didn't have the time to open her mouth that Grantaire's hands were already on her, colder than ice against her collarbones. She breathed out slowly but let Grantaire put her head on her shoulder without making any gesture that could be interpreted either as a threat or a tentative of evasion. She didn't like knowing that Grantaire's teeth were so close to her skin, but she also knew that Grantaire was only testing _her_ limits right now, trying to see if she could intimidate her after all.

"Do you know that your blood sing to me?" Grantaire asked.

"Doesn't any human blood?" Enjolras retorted, half-annoyed by Grantaire petty tentative and half-curious despite herself.

"No," Grantaire muttered. "No, you're different. That man - his blood was ... unpleasant. I only took what I needed to be full, that's it."

The pang in Enjolras's chest was sudden and unexpected - her jaw clenched despite herself and her hand curled into a fist. Grantaire, being so close to her couldn't missed the reaction of course. She stepped away from her just enough so she could move her fingers and caress Enjolras's white knuckles delicately.

"I took just enough blood, and then I broke his neck," she said.

She looked up at Enjolras, who held up her gaze, then grinned curiously.

"Does that please you?"

She actually looked eager for an answer, and Enjolras was not going to deny her one. She _was_ pleased. There was a certain satisfaction in knowing that you've been right about a person. For a second, Enjolras had almost doubted Grantaire - but clearly she shouldn't have. Grantaire was a vampire, yes, which made her inherently untrustworthy, if highers sorcerers were to be listened to. Enjolras, admittedly, wasn't fond of vampires either, whom she generally considered wild and murderous, incapable of rising above their thirst of blood and domination. But Grantaire had been deemed loyal long before they even knew her nature. _Combeferre_ had given zir approval zirself, after all.

Enjolras had tolerated her only because she very clearly cared for their friends, if not for their cause, which redeemed her complete lack of belief somewhat. But now, the game had changed; In truth, Grantaire's nature did more than pleased Enjolras, it made her more hopeful and ambitious than ever. And she suspected it would make Grantaire happy, to finally have the purpose she always seemed to seek when talking with her.

"Yes," she said very clearly, and allowed herself a smile, finally. "I am pleased."

Grantaire's grin didn't widen, nor did her cheeks reddened. A strange mix or relief, resignation, and contentment passed through her eyes.

"I don't like to kill," she said. Her fingers brushed against Enjolras's knuckles once more and then she sighed, smiled, and fell abruptly on her knees, taking Enjolras's hand into her own, and whispered against her palm: "But I would kill for you a thousand times if you ask it of me."

Enjolras wished to answer, but seeing Grantaire on her knees had startled her into silence and for a moment - probably too long - she could only stare at the dark-hair girl looking up to her determinedly, until Grantaire began to falter, confronted to Enjolras's stony face.

"Isn't it what you want?" she asked.

Her grip on Enjolras's hand tightened, and Enjolras frowned slightly, surprised despite herself by the force behind the innocent gesture. Grantaire immediately released her, a shadow of bitterness flashing on her face, and it brought back Enjolras into reality immediately. It wouldn't do any good to alienate Grantaire _now_. She unfolded her fingers carefully, then cupped Grantaire's chin into her palm and made her raise her head, ignoring the spark of _something_ in her stomach when Grantaire's lips parted unconsciously.

"If you agree to do this, the advances for our cause will be endless," she said slowly. "I feel like Combeferre would disagree, but we cannot just talk and wait anymore; we've played safe until now, but with someone like you on our side, we can dare to attack."

"You want a weapon, then," Grantaire said.

"An ally," Enjolras corrected sharply.

"Who kills for you," Grantaire pointed out.

"Yes," Enjolras admitted.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, and then Grantaire lowered her head and pressed a kiss on Enjolras's wrist.

"Then so be it," she said. "I would make a vow, if you permit it."

Enjolras frowned. "Is that really necessary?"

Grantaire glanced up at her again, looking surprisingly serious.

"Vows are an important thing for my kind," she said softly. "They are not easily dismissed like promises." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "I made you a lot of promises before, Enjolras, and you've seen what I've made of them. I want to - I want to prove to you that it can be different. That _I_ can be different. Please, let me."

She raised supplicant eyes to Enjolras, who felt like she was going to choke, the burning sensation in her stomach coming back in full force. She forced herself to nod, letting go of Grantaire's chin.

"I believe you," she said, because it was perhaps the first time that Grantaire sounded so sincere in offering her services, and Enjolras had never been more willing to trust her. Grantaire was right, she'd made a lot of empty promises over the years, but Enjolras felt like this was a turning point - maybe for both of them. "Is there something in particular we should do? Some kind of ceremony?"

Grantaire smirked and it made her look far more like her usual self, but her voice still sounded strangely soft, almost subdued, when she answered: "Just tell me all that you expect of me, and I'll consent. The rest will settle by itself - vampire magic don't require that much."

"Won't you rise up again, then?" Enjolras couldn't help but ask.

Grantaire looked almost amused. "Are you egalitarian sensibilities getting offended, Enjolras?" she asked but then, quickly, quietly she added: "Allow me to stay here. I'm quite comfortable, and it will make things easier."

For some reasons, Enjolras felt more and more unbalanced by this new side of Grantaire - to see her kneel in front of her, so ready and eager to serve her, made Enjolras almost dizzy, without her understanding clearly why; there was a certain rightness to the scene. And yet, at the same time, she couldn't help but be revolted by it, because no one, not even Grantaire the vampire, should have to kneel for anyone.

She willed herself to get some control over her nerves and straightened. Grantaire was still looking at her - she seemed curious again, certainly wondering why Enjolras wasn't yet talking when surely they should both be done with this as quickly as they could so that they could form a real plan. Enjolras took a long breath and carefully chose her words in her head before she opened her mouth again.

"Grantaire, will you use your vampire nature and abilities for my service?" she asked.

Grantaire took Enjolras's hand again in hers and bowed her head to kiss it.

"I will," she said.

Enjolras's heart quickened, but she continued, her voice unperturbed by her body's other reactions.

"Will you accept to kill for the cause, if I ask it of you?"

"I will," Grantaire repeated after brushing her lips against Enjolras's skin again.

"Will you protect our friends from any danger?"

She could feel Grantaire smiled after the third kiss, and her "I will" was barely murmured.

"Good," Enjolras said.

Grantaire let go of the hand but instead of getting up, like Enjolras had hoped, she put her forehead against Enjolras's thigh. Enjolras drew a sharp breath. Grantaire was cold and she could feel it, even through her clothes. Grantaire was also _nuzzling_ against her jeans, looking more relaxed than Enjolras had seen her since she'd arrived.

"Grantaire," she snapped despite herself, tension running through her entire body. "What are you doing?"

"Proving you my devotion," Grantaire answered.

"You proved me that already," she retorted.

Grantaire suddenly rose her eyes again. She looked attentively at Enjolras for a few seconds and then her lips curled up in a non-quite smile.

"But you want more," she said, her voice suddenly sure. "I can give more, Enjolras. I cannot give you everything you desire, but this? This I can, and I will, with pleasure."

She bent over, her long dark curls following the movement and sliding along her face, and then pressed a long kiss on the side of Enjolras's boot. Enjolras's body froze completely. She tried to speak, but no words came out, and she was left to gaze hopelessly at the sight of Grantaire, half-lying on the ground, _kissing_ her boots like it wasn't a sign of complete abasement but a honorable task instead, even an _enviable_ one.

"The girl who wants so much to destroy our power-hungry world cannot resist seeing someone at her feet," Grantaire murmured, letting her fingers caressing Enjolras's right foot. "It's alright," she added, almost soothingly. "I would be happy spending my days here, worshiping you, Enjolras."

She stooped even lower and kissed the tip of Enjolras's boot before licking the side of it with great care. Enjolras let out a shaky breath, feeling faint, her lower stomach burning.

"Grantaire," she managed to said

"I would serve you in any way possible," Grantaire continued, twisting her head so she could take tiny licks on the heel of the boot. "I offer you all my power, and you can do whatever pleases you with it; Say the word, and I'll kill for you. Look at me like that, and I'll fall on my knees and try to please you in a whole other way."

"Grantaire," Enjolras repeated, breathless

"You could show me off to the world," Grantaire said, before pressing a long kiss near Enjolras's ankle. "Show them that you domesticated one of the most dangerous creatures that exist, and they would all listen. I'd let you keep me as a pet and they would all join you without a second thought. You would have your revolution, and -"

Something in Enjolras broke. Her magic awoken, strong and uncontrollable, and she could feel it surrounding Grantaire. She rose the foot Grantaire was working on, and with the tip of the boot ushered her to the other one. A moan escaped Grantaire before she pressed her lips against the shoe, licking it with as much attention and care as she had the first.

Enjolras felt dangerously hot. She undid her fly and buried her hand into her panties without ceremony, touching herself clumsily, incapable of seeing anything else that Grantaire's tongue on her boots, leaving traces of saliva on them. It didn't take long at all for her to climax, Grantaire's name on her lips.

It was only when she regained her breath and her consciousness that she realized that Grantaire had stopped and was watching her, her eyes dark with lust and adoration. Enjolras offered her her trembling hand, and Grantaire immediately moved forwards, too fast for Enjolras to follow the gesture, and closed her mouth around her fingers, cleaning them as thoroughly as possible.

Incapable of staying on her feet longer, Enjolras sat on the floor in front of Grantaire.

"I should -" she began to say

"Don't bother," Grantaire cut her, letting go of her hand and licking her lips with obvious pleasure. "I've already come."

She didn't seem ashamed of it, but her tone did sound apologetic. Before Enjolras could say anything - what could she say exactly, she had no idea - Grantaire moved again, twisting her body until she was curling up on her side, her head resting on Enjolras's legs, her nose pressed against a knee. Enjolras's magic hummed around them, reflecting Enjolras's content, if uncertain, mood, and when she decided to pass her hand through Grantaire's curls, golden sparkles shoot from the tip of her fingers.

Grantaire closed her eyes and sighed happily.

Enjolras looked at her for a very long time without saying anything. The more minutes passed, the more she wondered why she had let whatever had just happened... happen. She'd never cared much for sex (could this even be _called_ sex?) and her own reactions seemed now ones of another person - had Grantaire influenced her, somehow? There were hundreds of books that told the stories of humans being enchanted by vampires. There had to be some truth in it. Maybe Grantaire had done it unconsciously, she thought, reluctant to blame the vampire of having any bad attentions.

Or maybe, another voice whispered in a corner of her mind, Grantaire was right and this was something you wanted; not the sex, but the power that Grantaire granted you. You could have done anything, and she would have _let_ you. She lov -

"What are you thinking about?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras startled, and met the curious eyes of the vampire with a frown.

"You... are fond of me," she said after a moment of silence.

Grantaire smirked derisively: "Yes," she answered, "I suppose this is a way to say it."

Enjolras put her hand on her cheek, the realization of what it could mean - a vampire's...  _affection_ \-  striking her abruptly. 

"If anything was to happen, R," she said, doing her best not to sound accusative. "I want you to know - don't bite me."

Grantaire tensed against her: "But surely -" she began.

"No," Enjolras said more forcefully. "No matter the circumstances, I would never be grateful of you for it. I will not become a vampire, I will be quite happy to die as a human."

Grantaire closed her eyes, pursing her lips. Enjolras felt a pang of guilt - and maybe something else, something more profound and painful, rising up in her chest, but it was one thing she wouldn't back down on.

"Please Grantaire - say you won't bite me," she asked softly, moving her fingers into the dark hair once again. "Never."

Grantaire's fingers curled up on Enjolras's thigh.

"Of course, Enjolras," she murmured. "I promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me[ here ](http://somuchbetterthanthat.tumblr.com) for more stories, if you're interested :)


End file.
